The tape
by Annie loves it
Summary: Shuichi managed to take Yuki on a vacation to Florida,and Shuichi is video taping everything!And I mean, everything! But what happens when the two discover the tape reached the public before they even reached home!Who is behind all this?Complete
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Very crappy lime-ish thing in chapters.Slight OOCness. Language maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

So anyway, I edited the firs 2 chapters to my best advantage. Notice anything that bothers ya? Tell me!

Chapter one: the tape

Shuichi Shindou, famous lead singer of his band, Bad Luck, happily entered the airport next to his boyfriend, Eiri Yuki. Behind him, he dragged his gigantic, over stuffed, suitcase.

He and Eiri were going on a vacation, where? Shuichi had forgotten, but it didn't matter, the fact he got Eiri to come with him was the best part to Shuichi.

Eiri Yuki, famous romance novelist, was not happy. He was pulled away from his precious laptop to go to Florida, America on a "relaxing vacation" with Shuichi. How the hell do you have a "relaxing" moment with the pink-haired punk? Only god knew. But the blonde's biggest question was how he was even dragged into this?

Flash back

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki! I'm home!" Shuichi yelled in a singsong voice. He quickly kicked off his shoes, closed the door, and ran into Yuki's study. And in a flash of a second, Shuichi, ran, turned Yuki's chair, and pounced him.

Yuki, finally coming out of being stunned, pushed the pink-haired baka off of him, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Go away, I need absolute silence!" Yuki yelled, aggravated. Standing up, he grabbed Shuichi by his red sweatshirt, and dragged him out of the room.

Before Yuki could close the door, Shuichi was back in, in yet another flash, and looking at Yuki shyly.

"Yuki, I have something to ask you..." Shuichi said, averting his eyes to the ground, finding great interest in his shoes.

Yuki stood impatiently, becoming more annoyed by the second. His brain was in writing mood; all he wanted to do was write, ideas swarming in his head, waiting to be released, but yet are being trapped by the absence of a keyboard under his fingers.

When Shuichi made no attempt to continue, Yuki spoke up.

"Well? What is it? What's so damn important?" Yuki snapped, folding his arms.

"Well...I was wondering...if, maybe..." Shuichi's hands fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt as he thought of a way to state his sentence.

"What is it?" Yuki yelled, his patience running thin.

"Yuki, I was thinking, maybe, how about we, go onavacationtogethertoAmericanextweek!" Shuichi said as fast as he could.

Yuki looked at Shuichi puzzled for a second, deciphering Shuichi's words. And even without a blink, Yuki turned back towards his computer, and simply stated:

"No."

Shuichi's eyes became big, filling with tears. He reached out and grabbed Yuki's right hand, like a five year old.

"B-but Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki! Noriko-san said it would be really good for us! She even gave me this booklet thingy, and everything! Oh please, please, please, PLEASE YUKI!" Shuichi cried, pulling out the brochure and held it in front of Yuki. The novelist pulled his arm free of the grasp and continued to walk towards his computer.

"I said no. Besides, trips like that take time of planning, and getting passports and things like that, it would certainly take more then a week-" Shuichi threw the brochure that had written on it "Florida" in fancy lettering, at Yuki's, stopping him mid-sentence.

"No need Yuki!" Shuichi said happily. Yuki only glared.

"What do you mean, "no need"?" Shuichi grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Seguchi-san, and Noriko-san have already done that for us, they did it a while ago. In fact they have the whole trip planned out for us-"

"They WHAT!" questions were running through Yuki's mind, instantly replacing all writing ideas. WHY was Seguchi, and his band-mate planning a vacation for the two, and WHY hadn't he been informed, and- Yuki sighed. When it came to Seguchi you never really do know his reasoning.

"My answer is still no, brat. I have a deadline coming up anyway." Yuki said, finally sitting down at his computer, trying to pull back his lost train of thought.

If possible, Shuichi grin grew. He jumped in Yuki's lap yet again.

"That's already taken care of Yuki! Noriko called your editor and had the deadline postponed for 3 months!" Shuichi chirped, hugging Yuki tightly. Yuki was in utter shock; what was the meaning of this!

With a growl, Yuki's arms reached past Shuichi's form, so he could type.

"My answers still no, brat. Now get off me so I can type." with that, Shuichi smacked Yuki's arms away from the laptop. He then hoisted himself onto the desk, and glared at his lover. Shuichi's right hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Thumbs ready to dial.

"Yuki Eiri, you will go on this trip." Shuichi said with all seriousness the hyperactive singer could muster…which wasn't very much.

Yuki made a glare to match his lover.

"And what makes you so sure about that, brat?" Shuichi smirked evilly, closing his eyes.

"Because…I have back up. If you say no, then I'll invite Tohma over for dinner, for every night of the week when we're supposed to be vacationing." Shuichi said in a sadistic voice, opening his eyes.

Yuki's eyes widened at the mention of "Tohma" and "week" slapping him in the face. He could only imagine the horror.

"You…you wouldn't." Yuki replied, daring Shuichi, who intern, pressed down on the cell phone numbers.

"Oh…I would. As much as I hate him, if I suffer, so do you. Now its your choice; either you go on this trip with me, with absolutely no complaints, or I can just, you know, let my finger slip and press "dial" on this here phone and ask Tohma over for dinner." Shuichi smirk grew. He was winning and he knew it. Having power like this was oh so great.

Yuki whimpered; the pink haired punk had down it; he had backed him into a corner with absolutely no escape. He had, for once, outwitted Yuki. Either way, he was going to suffer. The horrifying image of Tohma's optimistic smile lingered in Yuki's mind…with a whimper, Yuki relied:

"Fine…we'll go on this stupid trip."

End flashback

Ah yes, that's how it happened. He had been threatened by the disturbing presence of Seguchi Tohma at their apartment for a WHOLE WEEK. So now the poor blond novelist was on a plain, to a little (large) place in Florida called "Disney world"… damn Seguchi.

Yuki waved over the flight attendant, asking for another drink. Little did he know, it was only one of many more that would come of this trip…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yuki swiped the key card through the door lock, and pushed open the hotel room door. He only bothered to look around for the bed, upon finding it, he instantly fell on it. It was 9:30 pm American time, and it had been HELL getting here from the airport.

After exiting off their plain, Yuki and Shuichi went to baggage claim to do the obvious, but after 30 minutes of waiting, they were unable to find any of their luggages. THEN after dealing with to equally frustrated and rude staff members, the couple was able to find their suitcases. But obviously not in a timely enough manner; they had just missed the shuttle that was supposed to take them to the rental car place. After waiting another 15 minutes, they caught the next one and went. If you thought things couldn't get worse, you are terribly wrong.

After many loud shouts and unneeded obscenities Yuki had finally got it through his head that the people at the "rent-a-car!" had "accidentally" handed out Yuki and Shuichi's car to the wrong person. So NOW they were stuck with a ratty old mini-van. After finally getting out of "rent-a-car!" Shuichi had, out of all the stupid things he could do, read the map upside down.

After finally arriving at the hotel, Yuki had learned to his horror, that the hotel Seguchi had planned for them, was a No-Smoking zone. Great.

SO after 5 and a half hours of pure hell, lack of alcohol, and not one cigarette, Yuki had every right to be tired, irritated, and on the verge of killing.

Yuki could hear Shuichi shuffling around the room. Sounds of bags unzipping, draws opening and closing, and Shuichi's faint tiptoeing filled Yuki's ears as he was starting to doze off.

Shuichi undid the knot in Yuki's shoes, and slipped them off. He considered undressing the tall blonde, but erased the thought. He pulled the sheet covers out from under Yuki, and gently placed them up to his shoulders.

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered quietly, kneeling down to the floor by Yuki's side of the bed.

"Hmm?" Yuki cracked open one eye to look at Shuichi, only to be greeted by a video camera in his face. Closing is his eyes again, Yuki sighed.

"Shuichi, why did you bring the video camera?" he asked tiredly.

Shuichi smiled brightly as he continued to film his sleepy lover.

"Because, Hiro said it would be fun to film the vacation. Every little bit." Yuki sighed once more.

"Yuki…. umm, I'm really sorry that our vacation started out so badly."

"Hmmph." Yuki stated like a 5 year old. Sorry wasn't good enough.

"And if there's anything I can do to make things better, I will!" Shuichi said in panic. He really wanted them BOTH to enjoy this trip.

An evil smirk crept across Yuki's face.

"Anything, you say?" Yuki asked, emptying himself of all sleepiness, no matter HOW tired he was always awake enough for fun with his little Shu-chan.

"Yah! Anything! I'll give you a massage…or, or I'll let you go on whatever rides you want to go on first tomorrow! Or I could-" Yuki grabbed the collar of Shuichi's shirt, silencing the boy by pulling him into a kiss. Shuichi's eyes widen in realization. He set the video camera on the bed stand next to the lamp, and climbed into bed next to Yuki.

Next morning

Shuichi whistled happily as he tied his shoes the next morning. Things today could only go good. In fact, Shuichi had a feeling the rest of this week would be great.

Looking next to him, he noticed the video camera on the bed stand…the red light still flashing, signaling it as still recording.

Out of pure curiosity, Shuichi grabbed the camera, pushed "Stop Rec." and then hit "replay". Shuichi watched through the screen, as Yuki's tired face from last night popped up, and it continued into the conversation, and then…Shuichi immediately blushed. He had forgotten to turn it off! The whole thing, EVERYTHING he and Yuki had done last night, was caught on tape.

"Now was taping our sex part of Hiroshi's brilliant camera idea too?" Shuichi jumped and turned to find Yuki had been looking over his shoulder.

"I-I-I-I thought you were in the shower!" Shuichi stammered, blushing like mad.

"Well I'm not right now, am I?" Yuki said, drying his hair with a towel. He wore nothing but a pair of black boxers.

Turning away, Yuki started to walk back towards the bathroom.

"So was it Nakano-sans idea?" Yuki asked, about ready to step on the cold white tile of the bathroom.

"NO!" Shuichi shouted nervously.

Yuki looked back at Shuichi with his famous smirk.

"You're idea then? Very kinky of you Shu-chan." Shuichi's face went beat red.

"No! It wasn't my idea either! I just, well forgot to turn it off, before, well, you know…" Shuichi looked down, shuffling his feat. Yuki laughed, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Later the next night-video camera on-

Video camera's POV

Shuichi held the video camera to white sheets as he moaned under Yuki's wondering hands.

"Yu-Yuki…" Shuichi panted out as his lover entered him slowly.

The video camera saw the sheets ruffled, and heard the pants and moans of the two lovers, who were still hidden from its sight. But the recording device did see Shuichi's right leg bent, knee pointing to the ceiling, in the middle of Shuichi's legs were Yuki's long legs moved slowly with the rest of his body.

Suddenly Shuichi brought the camera to the pillow, giving the lens a side view of Shuichi's sweating face, and Yuki's blond head, which was hidden, at the bottom of Shuichi's neck.

The moonlight landed poetically on the two, making the whole situation more beautiful for Shuichi. This wasn't hard, fast sex, this was…well nice. Love almost…almost.

Yuki brought his head up from Shuichi's neck, and kissed him lovingly on the lips. In return, the singer's left hand tangled itself in Yuki's hair. Pulling back Yuki looked into Shuichi's violet blue eyes. He smiled at his smaller companion, one of those rare smiles that Shuichi loved so much.

"Yuki…oh…gods…Yuki I love you…" Shuichi panted as Yuki began to speed up is pace.

Yuki brought his left hand up to Shuichi's, pulling it off of his head. He entwined their fingers and continued to gaze in his lover's eyes.

The video camera was pulled from the pillow, to in-between the two, getting a good shot of Yuki. Yuki's once calm smiling face turned into a frown, his eyes narrowing.

"G-get that…out of my face…" Yuki stuttered in-between pants.

Shuichi's moans began to increase as he neared the highest stage of pleasure. Yuki's eyes closed, as he allowed his body to move faster, trying to fulfill his and Shuichi's need.

"Yu-ki…I love you…so much…" Shuichi cried out. So close…

Yuki opened his eyes, looking in the camera …or was it Shuichi? Yuki's golden eyes looked at either of the two, full of something Shuichi never saw a lot. Full of the love Yuki always forgot to show, full of the love Yuki didn't believe he had.

"I know…" with that Shuichi's hand brought the camera to his side, dropping it, leaving the camera with yet another side view/

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried out, reaching his climax, both arms grasped tight around Yuki's shoulders.

Yuki moaned, as he joined Shuichi in level of pleasure.

Collapsing on top of the small boy beneath him, Yuki's hand traveled through the tangle of sheets to find the camera. Grabbing it, he hit the "Off" button without giving it a single look.

Earlier that day

Shuichi sat across from Yuki in the dimmed light restaurant. He looked at his lover worriedly. Yuki just continued to read the menu.

"Yuki?" Shuichi called out for the billionth time that day.

"Hmm?" Yuki replied without even looking up from his menu.

Shuichi looked down at his lap. Yuki was mad, very mad.

Shuichi _thought_ that day would be a good one. He had _thought_ nothing would go wrong, but oh, how wrong HE was. Things just seemed to be getting worse! Yuki losing his wallet, crazy obsessed fan girls stalking Shuichi, watching his every move, an all to obvious homophobic police officer pulling them over, and the list just got worse! Shuichi had no doubt in his mind that Yuki was mad at him for dragging him on –in the words of Yuki- "stupid vacation". When Shuichi heard that his heart broke. All he wanted was for a happy, fun, romantic week. But no, it was hell.

After ordering and eating dinner and driving back to the hotel, Shuichi had persistently insisted they go on a quick walk along the beach. Finally after many tears and pouts from Shuichi, Yuki agreed.

So the two walked along the water.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki, and made another attempt to receive forgiveness.

"Yuki…?" Yuki continued to look ahead, smoking his cigarette, ignoring Shuichi. Shuichi stopped and grabbed Yuki's coated arm to pull him to a halt. Eyes filling with tears Shuichi continued.

"Yuki, I'm sorry, I really truly am!" Yuki finally turned to look down at the tear filled eyes of Shuichi.

"I didn't mean for this vacation to turn out so badly! I know these last three days have been going badly! I know it's my entire fault! But then again it isn't!" Shuichi collapsed into Yuki's arms crying.

"I just wanted a romantic week with you…but I guess that's a bit out of reach. I'll call tomorrow and see if we can get an earlier flight home, okay? I'm so sorry for dragging you in to this…" Shuichi cried into Yuki's chest. With a sigh, Yuki threw the cigarette to the sand, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"No. We'll stay here for the rest of the week like planned. Now stop crying and lets go back to the hotel room brat."

-Day before they go home-

Shuichi finally was able to zip his suitcase shut, considering all the stuff he had packed. After double-checking he had stuffed the camera and the videotape it held within it, was in the front pocket of the suitcase, Shuichi stood in front if the large black bag, proudly.

"You idiot. WHY did you bring all that stuff with you? You're worse then a woman."

"Yuuuki!" Shuichi pouted, and threw one of the bed pillows at his boyfriend.

Catching the pillow Yuki threw it back to the bed. Smirking he added:

"Scratch that, you ARE a woman."

Shuichi was about to reply, just as his cell phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he answered.

"Hello?"

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuichi-kuuuun!" the voice on the other end screeched.

Shuichi's eyes went wide in utter shock.

"S-Sakuma-san?"

After a long conversation about kumagoro, pocky, and other random things, Shuichi hung up and stuffed the phone back into his shorts pocket.

Turning, Shuichi smiled brightly at his lover who was sitting in a chair.

"Yuki, guess what! Sakuma-san and K-san are here in Florida too! Sakuma invited us to go to a coffee shop in town with them!" Shuichi said happily.

Yuki sighed, great, three baka's all at once. How will he live?

-Meanwhile, as Yuki and Shuichi are visiting Ryuichi and K, two very suspicious housekeeping workers slipped into the hotel room of Shindou Shuichi and Yuki Eiri, unnoticed. Grabbing the tape, the two left as swiftly as they had entered.

The next day, after arriving home, the two started to unpack. Shuichi frantically searched his suitcase, throwing his belongings everywhere, making a mess.

Yuki looked at his lover with amusement.

"What's wrong with you Shuichi?"

Shuichi turned his head and looked at Yuki with tears in his eyes.

"Yuki! THE TAPES GONE!"

Hmmm watcha guys think? Forgive me if the lime/lemon thing was terrible. I don't normally write them. Actually I normally NEVER write humor/ happy romance stuff.

Also do forgive me if my Florida descriptions were craaaaaaaaaap.

NOW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the following reviewers:

ffpanda (hands you you're tape), Subo-chan (hands you you're tape), Bloody dead rose (hands you you're tape),-cookie- tohma 911 (hands you you're tape), Chocho (hands you you're tape) And last, but absolutely most CERTAINLY not last! GravityNeko (hands you tape, AND cookies.)

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation.

Story Title: Sex tape

Chapter title: The reaction

Chapter rating: T

Chapter genre: Slight slight VERY unnoticeable angst, mystery (sort of) Humor. (Crappy humor)

Chapter warnings: Surprise coupling possible OOCness too. Slight angst.

A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA….lol sorry much. Anyway, in this chapter I'll be throwing hints out. If one of you people thinks you have an idea on who is behind this…tape fiasco, email me. If you're right, I'll give you cookies.

ALSO if you get the chance, please read my one shot "Goodnight little star" and tell me what you think.

"Yuki! THE TAPES GONE!"

Chapter 2, the reaction

Yuki stood by the bedroom door and looked at Shuichi, hoping to the gods that what Shuichi just said, wasn't what he had really said.

"What?" Yuki asked calmly, trying to comprehend Shuichi's sentence.

Shuichi's tears fell from his eyes. Oh, now Yuki was going to be mad. He shivered in fear at the thought of what Yuki might do in his fit of rage.

"The…tape, its…not in the suitcase! It's not where I left it! I can't find it at all!"

Yuki closed his eyes and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He could already feel a head ache coming on.

"You idiot. You probably left it in the hotel room or at the airport. I'll call them later and see if the room service found it, or if possibly it's in the air port's lost and found." Yuki said, lighting his cigarette.

Shuichi's tears were instantly gone. A wave of relief washed through him at the knowing the tape was safely away from eyes of the prying public.

Hopping past Yuki, Shuichi went to the couch to watch TV, leaving his scattered mess of cloths and other accessories around the room.

Sighing, Yuki looked at the mess. He walked into the room to unpack his own suitcase.

"…YUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIII!" Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs. By human instinct, Yuki ran to the living room in case of Shuichi being in some kind of danger.

"What? What's wrong baka?" Yuki observed the scene before him. Shuichi was sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the TV, right hand stretched out with the remote held tightly in it.

The TV was paused, on what looked like some news channel (1).

Yuki sighed in relief, the thought of another blown up kitchen quickly wiped away.

"WHAT is you're problem NOW?" asked Yuki, becoming just a "tiny bit" agitated.

Shuichi turned wide-eyed to Yuki, pressing play button on the remote.

"Watch…" was all Shuichi was able to say.

So Yuki turned his attention to the news reporter.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, we have a breaking news announcement to tell you! Unknown sources have released a tape featuring Japan's most dangerous famous homosexual couple, romance novelist Yuki Eiri, and Bad Luck's lead singer, Shindou Shuichi! But this is not just any tape. It's a home made video made on what appears to be a vacation trip the couple went to in America. The tape has yet to be released into movie stores, but from other unknown sources, its said to be quiet the explicit tape; in fact, more so then the said Pamela Anderson and Tommy Lee tape."_

_The camera turned into a full view, so that the other news reporter came into view._

"_Indeed it is. It is still unknown whether the release of this tape was intentional or not. But I guess we have yet to find out. This tape is only more proof that the couple is sexually involved with one another. It is sure when it comes out to stores to make fan girls of the couple go ecstatic!" _

"_In other news…"_

Shuichi clicked the TV off, and threw the remote to the coffee table. He then turned to Yuki. How was he supposed to feel? Anything from happy for sure, but what was Yuki going to do? What were _they_ going to do?

Yuki leaned on the wall, arms crossed, and a seemingly expressionless face.

'Oh yah,' Shuichi thought, 'He's REAL pissed. What are we going to do?'

As if on cue, the phone began to ring. Reaching for it, Yuki had a good idea who was on the other end.

"What?" Yuki spat out.

"Eiri-san, about this tape…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yuki sat next to Shuichi in Tohma's large office, across from them, sat Tohma, whom seem to be rather frustrated, but not quite as frustrated as Yuki.

Sighing, Tohma was first to speak.

"Eiri-san, Shindou-san, I am afraid there is nothing I can do on this matter. The "tape" has quickly gone through contract after contract, and is no longer your legal property. It is going to be released into stores soon, and all my power can't do a single thing to stop it." Tohma folded his fingers together, resting his chin on them.

Yuki's headache seemed to get worse by the second. Right at that moment, he couldn't be angrier with Shuichi then he was now.

On Shuichi's side however, he was in worry. There was no doubt in his mind he would probably be spending his nights at Hiro's for the next week, and maybe even longer.

Pulling out one of his many cigarettes of that day, Yuki lit up, and began to speak.

"You have got to be kidding me. "Nothing you can do"? Seguchi, I don't know if you realize this, but that _tape_ has personal things recorded on it. Who knows what kind of damage it could do-"

"I am truly sorry," Tohma interrupted, " I have done everything I could do, which as you can see has gotten us no where. I'm afraid this is going to be viewed to the public."

Shuichi's eyes got big. OH the things that the media would say, it's not _nearly_ as bad as what Yuki was probably going to do to him.

Yuki's head slowly turned to Shuichi, and with a glare, he silently told the smaller man that he was in a shit load of trouble and was going to pay dearly for it later.

The room was quickly filled with an eerie silence. Different thoughts filled each of their minds.

"Do you have any idea how this could have possibly reached the public in the first place?" Yuki asked.

Tohma's eyes closed as though in thought as he answered.

"No, I wasn't able to find out whom stole it, hence the reason why the tape has reached its way to the media. I've checked both the hotel staff and the airport; no one is the cause of this from those areas. Speaking of which, I will be holding a press conference after the tape is released into stores. It should be in stores by Saturday the 5th, so that's when we'll set it up."

'Great' Shuichi thought, 'It comes out in a week.'

"Well that's all that needs to be said, is there anything I can do before you go Eiri-san?" Yuki stood with Shuichi and snorted.

"From what you told me, you can't do shit, Seguchi. Lets go brat" Shuichi quickly walked out the door, Yuki close behind him. Yuki was about to close the door, when Tohma began to speak.

"And Eiri-san, do remember, there is no such thing as "bad" publicity." Yuki gave him a dirty look and slammed the door shut.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

Yuki kicked off shoes and stormed in the house with Shuichi close behind him.

Many words described what Yuki was feeling at the moment, the best would be extremely angry.

"Yuki? Are you okay? Look, I am so sorry, I-"

"Shut up you stupid, brat. You have no idea how much you fucked up this time." Yuki snapped. Throwing open his study door, stomping towards his laptop. He was doing everything in his strength to keep from losing complete control, and one of his methods was typing.

Shuichi as you should know is not one to give up so easily. He quickly grabbed a hold of Yuki's sleeve, stopping the blond from sitting in his chair.

"Yuki, I know it's my fault! I'm sorry I really am, please-" Yuki ripped his arm out of Shuichi's grasp, and grabbed at the younger males wrist.

"Listen now and listen good," Yuki's grip tightened on Shuichi's wrist, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"Yuki stop you're hurting me-"

"I want you to get out. Take all you're stuff, leave, and never come back. We'll go to that stupid press conference, and then I never want to see you're face again! Do you understand?" with that, Yuki swung Shuichi towards the door by his wrist, and then continued to try and sit at his desk.

Persistently Shuichi reached out to Yuki again.

"Yuki please, I-" Yuki's last bit of self control jumped out the window, his hand raised, and landed on Shuichi's right cheek, sending the singer to the floor.

By that point, everything seemed to stop; Shuichi's tears, Yuki's need to write, sound, and to them even time.

"Yuki…I'm so sorry…" Shuichi's tears were back as realization hit him just as clear as Yuki had. He didn't mean for this to happen; all he wanted was a sweet, romantic vacation to Florida, and look what it got him.

Yuki's mind started to work again, and guilt along with self-hate ran through him. He had just hit Shuichi…he always seemed to have that problem of hurting the ones he loved.

Shuichi stood, and slowly shuffled over to Yuki, his tears falling freely and fast down his cheeks. The younger man's arms reached out and wrapped around Yuki's neck, his head buried in Yuki's chest.

"Yuki, I'm so sorry. I-I k-know it's my fault…it's always my fault. Please don't make me go…" Shuichi sobbed into Yuki's shirt.

Yuki looked down at the smaller form; he knew he had screwed up pretty bad this time, going as far as hitting his lover. For once his body reacted on its own rather then to Yuki's instinct; his arms wrapped around the boy, pulling him closer.

'It's not his fault…'

"It's just a tape." Yuki stated. (2)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

The next week went by in a flash, Shuichi returned to work, Yuki got back to work on his novel –even though it wasn't to be released for the next three months-, and the media was having a party with the tape, which is now known as "The sex tape". And it just so happened to be this very day the tape is released.

When Shuichi had told Hiro about the tape, the guitarist burst into laughter.

Shuichi sat nervously at the table fidgeting with his shirt; Hiro sat across from Shuichi with Suguru next to him. All three awaited K-san's arrival, along with Sakano.

"Where are those two?" Suguru asked impatiently.

As if on cue, the door flew open and in entered K and Sakano.

"We were in a meeting with Tohma, now if you'll turn your attentions to the TV…" K picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

On the screen were two women on what appeared to be a talk show, one of the two was looking towards the camera, speaking.

"_As many of you fans know, the Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi "Sex tape" was released out into movie stores today, and the two of us have taken aside some of our time, to watch this "tape". Very interesting it is."_

_The TV screen turned to the other lady who sat on the right._

"Yes it is! But all you true fan girls of the famous romance novelist and the vocalist, will be sure to enjoy it! Originally the tape was around 7 and half hours long, with exactly 13 sex scenes! 13!"

"_Talk about sexually involved!"_

"_No kidding. But due to film space, the movie was cut down to 1 and a half hours, with only 5 of the sex scenes, but don't let that get you down girls, the picked the hottest and the best for yah!" the girl winked, while the other laughed._

"_This tape, however is more then just sex between the couple, it's their vacation in what appears to be in America. The two are shown enjoying somewhat of a relaxing time together in the foreign country. While watching it, I got a good glimpse of what their lives are like. While Yuki-sensei came off as rather rude, Shindou was sweet and hyper. Even as odd as it sounds, the two really seem made for each other."_

" _I agree. And from the look we got, Shindou is defiantly the uke in that relationship! Its such a romantic and adorable film!"_

_The screen moved back to show both two women in their chairs._

"_To true, the video comes out today in almost all movie stores, fan girls, get it! And also, the couple will be holding a press conference later today regarding the tape, don't miss that either!"_

"_We'll be right back after this short break."_

This TV flicked off, and Shuichi was redder then a tomato. Hiro was laughing to a point of tears, as was Suguru.

Their laughter only made Shuichi sadder…'That tape…it was our tape…for me and Yuki only, how could they take that from us?'

"HA! Shuichi the uke! I knew it! He's so girly!" Suguru blurted in between his laughter. Even Sakano started laughing.

K-san grinned and looked at Shuichi.

"Why the long face Shindou? You should be happy! This is a great way to boost publicity! This is an excellent way for you to reach Ryuichi's expectations! Nittle Grasper had big shoes, and that tape was a good way to fill 'em." K said enthusiastically.

Hiro wiped away his tears of laughter and looked up at Shuichi.

"Yah it is. I mean come on, it can't be THAT bad can it?" Shuichi looked at his best friend as though he was a maniac.

"Are you KIDDING me! "It can't be that bad"! It's worse then bad!" Shuichi laid his head in his arms and began to cry loudly. K looked down at the boy and sighed.

"Well, seeing as how Shuichi's in no state to work, I say we take an early lunch. Lunch is over in exactly one hour, understood?" everyone nodded, as K's hand wandered dangerously close to his gun.

Everyone stood and started to walk out of the room, except Suguru.

As Hiro was about to close the room door, he looked back at his band mate who was shuffling through some music sheets.

"You going to get some lunch, Fujisaki?" Hiro asked.

Suguru looked up and smiled slightly.

"Nah, I'm going to finish this. Besides I've got some lunch I packed." Said the teen as he held up his sandwich.

Hiro smiled and closed the door. 'That kid works to much.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shuichi walked out of the elevator towards the room where his band meets. Okay, so he knew lunch wasn't over for another 30 minutes, but his appetite was just gone. This whole "tape" ordeal was wearing him out. His hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob. As he turned it, he was about to open the door, but he heard soft noises coming from inside. He held the door closed, and pressed his left ear to it.

"Heh, stop that…" Shuichi heard Suguru speak out. What scared the singer more was the familiar voice that spoke next.

"Why should I? We got 30 minutes…" Who was that? Shuichi KNEW he heard that voice before…so familiar yet so … concentrating more he heard soft giggles from Suguru. Was it…Hiro?

"That tickles!" okay now Shuichi was curious and freaked out. Turning to his left shoulder, he saw devil Shuichi floating.

"Open the door! Catch the teenage punk in the act! Seek out revenge! He was laughing at YOU for being "the uke in the relationship" wasn't he? Open that door!"

Shuichi turned to his right to see what angel Shuichi had to say, but instead of a smaller version of him in wings and a halo, yet another devil Shuichi popped up.

"Open it now! Damn it!"

"Isn't there supposed to be an angel there?" Shuichi asked.

"Ummm…. we worked something out. Now open, open, OPEN! REVENGE!"

The moans from the room grew louder, and Shuichi took that as his cue.

The vocalist threw open the door and pointed his finger in the direction of Suguru.

"AHAH!" Shuichi shouted. But as soon as the sight before him was in view, Shuichi was filled with utter shock and surprise. Suguru sat on the table, leaning on both his hands, his black coat off to the side. The man in between his spread legs had his hand up Suguru's white turtleneck, so he could place his mouth on Suguru's shoulders.

Suguru's eyes twitched, and were wide with surprise.

The other male however, was making no attempt to cease his biting on Suguru's shoulder.

"Sh-Shindou! What! Why!" Suguru looked down frantically at the other male and hit the raven-haired man on the back of his head. "Will you KNOCK THAT OFF?" Suguru shouted. He pushed the mystery man to the side and slid off the table.

Shuichi's eyes twitched. He was so shocked; he was only able to mutter out one word:

"T-Tatsuha!" Tatsuha grinned and wrapped his arms protectively around Suguru's waist, causing the boy to blush.

Shuichi's brain finally caught back on track as a smirk graced his face.

"Well, well, Fujisaki. And you were making fun of ME for being a uke! HA! So um…"

Shuichi looked at Tatsuha and then to Suguru.

"How did this happen?" asked Shuichi, indicating the relationship the two obviously had.

" I mean, I didn't even know you guys knew each other." Shuichi added.

Tatsuha's hand scratched the back of his head as he answered.

"Oh well, while we were at that Disney hotel in Florida getting that-" Suguru's hand flew over Tatsuha's mouth faster then lights turn on.

Sweating nervously the teen spoke.

"Uh- Seguchi introduced us a while ago!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Shuichi closed the door of the meeting room, leaving the young couple in there. He walked down the halls intent on warning the rest of the gang from going in there for a while.

Shuichi's mind fell into deep thought; about the vacation, the video, the fight he and Yuki had…man that was a terrible fight. The worse they had ever had. It stung his heart thinking about it. For the last weak, Yuki had sort of, separated himself from Shuichi even more so then before. Locked up in his study.

While his mind wandered, he paid no attention to reality, in which case, he ran smack dab into something…or someone.

Shuichi fell to the floor, with a cry of surprise. He rubbed his aching head that had made contact with the other.

"Ah! Shuichi-kun!" Shuichi looked up to the hand held out for him, grabbing it, Shuichi was sent into another state of shock for the second time today.

"Rage?" Shuichi blurted out.

"What are you doing HERE? I thought you were in New York?" Shuichi looked at the girl, she had a wild grin on her face as she held tightly to her chest, what suspiciously looked like a DVD…"

"Sorry for running into you there! I was kinda spacing out!" Rage said with a nervous laugh, hiding her DVD behind her back.

"What are you doing here in Japan? And what's the behind your back?" Shuichi asked.

"Um, well you see…" Rage pulled the DVD from behind her back and held it in front of Shuichi with both hands, blushing bright pink.

"I was in America and heard about this coming out and I HAD to get it! It wasn't going to come out in America for a LONG time soooo yah." Shuichi looked down and examined the cover of the DVD. He instantly sweat dropped looking at it.

"You came all the way to Japan to buy mine and Yuki's "Sex tape"?" Rage's hands went to her hips a she said proudly,

"Yep. I just couldn't wait another month for it to come to America!"

Shuichi sighed.

"Damn it, couldn't Seguchi do _anything_ to prevent this tape from spreading, hell, let alone reaching the public?" Shuichi asked to no one in particular.

Rage looked at Shuichi with a knowing look.

"Actually, Seguchi could have done lots. In fact, he COULD have stopped it from getting out with a snap of the finger. He has more power then you know. Speaking of which, I have to go talk to that devil right now. See you later!" Rage skipped off, proudly waving her DVD, leaving a stunned Shuichi behind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shuichi went home, after a very long day. He had almost had heart attack about 2 times, and he was sure that now some of his hair HAD to have turned grey.

Kicking off his shoes, he walked into the apartment. He was going to talk to Yuki, no matter what it took.

-End of chapter 2

Satellite TV

Okay let me explain this. In lots of fanfics I've read about Yuki hitting Shuichi, Shuichi leaves. Well NO. lol not in this one, see in my opinion Shuichi has that problem of blaming himself. Yet he is so persistent that even in a situation such as this, he would only want more for Yuki's love. Yuki's reaction however, I wrote it the way I did because to me he acts like he's full of pride, but he truly knows he lacks it.

READ: I never intended on writing a Yuki-hit-Shu scene, but it sorta just came out. So forgive me.

DAMN I AM dramatic. Forgive the drama in this chapter XD also forgive grammar problems.

REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COPY OF THE TAPE WITH DELETED SCENES ADDED! 7 HOURS OF YUMMY GOODNESS! Muwhahahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigh** Forgive my…delayed update. Not on this but other stories. Extreme stress has caused me series anxiety, but I try to keep up.

Also big thanks to all other reviewers. Hands you guys your tapes Shu-chan is gonna KILL me.

Also this is the conclusion chapter for the story tear I just got to move on And I shall edit the other chapters. When I find time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. I do own plenty of copies of the sex tape however x)

Story title: Sex tape

Chapter genre: Humor, drama and some suspense.  
Chapter rating: pg-16, just to be safe

Chapter warnings: extremely odd turn of events

The mastermind(s)?

Camera lights flashed as reporters shouted, one trying to be louder then the other to get Yuki Eiri's and Shuichi Shindou's undivided attention. All wanting to know something or another about one thing: the tape.

A mixture of odd, rude, offensive and embarrassing questions came from all over the room, and all Shuichi and Yuki could do was sit and smile pretty.

"Yuki-san, Shindou-san, was the tape a publicity stunt, just to boost popularity?"

"Mr. Shindou, Mr. Shindou, what would you say was your favorite position?"

"Yuki-sensei, which flavor of the five edible thongs Shindou-san wore, was your favorite?"

"Shindou-san, is the fact that Yuki-sensei's member is extremely and abnormally large painful or more pleasurable for you-"

"I think that is quite enough." Tohma Seguchi voiced, standing in front of the microphone. His presence had a power over the reporters, and his voice brought the room to silence.

"All of the questions being asked I find offensive and irrelevant in every manner, so I shall be bringing this conference to an early end. But first I'm sure either Yuki-san or Shindou-san have something they would like to say." Tohma looked questioningly over to the couple, or more like Yuki, asking silently if either would like to make a short statement.

Yuki shook his head no. Shuichi however…

Emotions swam in Shuichi like fish in water. He was _angry_. Who ever did this; he wished the wrath of _hell_ upon them. The hell that had presented itself upon Shuichi for the last week. That tape was _his _and _his _alone. And everyone took it like a joke! Even _Hiroshi. _His _best friend._

Standing, Shuichi made his way over to the microphone stand, bringing strange looks from Tohma and Yuki. The two blondes lived up to their stereotype, and had absolutely know idea what was going on.(1)

Standing in front of the microphone, Shuichi usually felt a sense of excitement. This time, he was out for blood.

"In answer to some of your questions, the tape…was no stunt, and no scandal. It had no purpose of being used to boost our popularity in its making. My favorite position is missionary, Yuki enjoys strawberry flavor of the thongs best, and my opinions on Yuki's privates will remain unknown."

The noise in the room consisted of people writing quickly on their notepads as they sucked up every word Shuichi said.

"However…those things don't really matter. The tape…its purpose wasn't to be distributed to the public, meaning it was stolen from us. Stolen from _me._ It was mine and Yuki's own private property stolen from us on a vacation that was supposed to be a relaxing time away from reporters, and public such as you. I greatly despise and _loathe_ whoever did this. You money gobbling, evil bastards!"

Yuki pulled at the bottom of Shuichi's sweatshirt from behind, grabbing the singer's attention. Putting his hand over the microphone, Shuichi turned to look at Yuki.

"What the hell are you _doing_ brat?" Yuki asked in a harsh whisper. Shuichi just smiled and turned back to the reporters.

" Shindou-san, you're saying that this tape was stolen from you, but the movie was produced by the film department(2) of NG productions itself, the record label Bad Luck is under. Are you implying that this tape was released without your consent when you have obvious ties _to_ the company?"

…

"Wha?"

Of course, there was way to many big words for Shuichi to quite comprehend. But Yuki, well, being the novelist he was, knew exactly what the reporter had said. Sending a "your balls are gone" glare to Tohma, Yuki grabbed Shuichi's wrist, and pulled him from the stand, and through the door behind them.

"This conference is over, forgive the lack of answers ladies and gentlemen." And with that, Tohma swiftly walked out the door, making haste to catch up with a very pissed Yuki and an extremely confused Shuichi.

xoxoxoxoxoxHotsweatybigjuicymantoexoxoxoxoxoxo

Hiroshi turned off the T.V., throwing the remote on the NG meeting room table. He frowned at the outcome of the conference.

"Fuck. Yuki-san knows." K-san said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well no shit Sherlock!" Hiro shouted. The other occupants at the room looked down in silence, somewhat ashamed, and fearful.

"Have you any idea what we've done? As soon as Yuki lays it all out in comprehendible words for Shuichi, we're _all screwed!"_

Suguru snorted as he lay back in a chair next to Noriko and Tatsuha.

"Don't think your so innocent yourself Nakano-san. You helped convince Shindou-san to make the damn tape."

"Fuck you Fujisaki-"

"I think that we should all stop fighting…" the named and unnamed occupants of the room turned their attention to the mastermind.

"If anyone is screwed its me."

The phone rang from the corner and Sakano quickly answered.

"Everyone needs to come to my office, immediately."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"What the FUCK is going on Seguchi! You said to me you had no idea how this got to the public, and it was your own damn company that released it! You better start to explain to me what the fuck this is about."

Yuki glared at the ever so "innocent" Tohma Seguchi whom sat comfortably behind his desk. Shuichi sat in the chair before his boss, his head down. He felt like crap.

The door opened before Yuki could shout another line of obscenity to the blonde keyboardist, and in walked _everyone._ Hiroshi was the first to walk in, followed by K, Noriko, Suguru, Tatsuha, and lastly Sakano. All wearing guilty expressions.

Each received a death glare from a very, very pissed Yuki.

"This all can be explained Eiri-san if you would please calm down-"

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ Easy for you to say! You haven't been publicly humiliated! You don't have a moronic lover who's dumb enough to actually give a tape of himself in his most private moments _to_ the public!" Shuichi looked up at Yuki stunned.

"Wait a second, I had nothing to do with this Yuki!" Shuichi protested.

"Oh that's bull shit-"

"Actually meanie head, Shuichi had nothing to do with it…everyone else including myself did."

Yuki and Shuichi had wide eyes as they looked up at the new person in the room.

"Tohma, Noriko and Sakano convinced Shuichi and set up the trip to Florida. Hiroshi got Shuichi to record your private moments; Suguru and Tatsuha snatched the tape while K and I distracted you." Ryuichi said, seemingly immune to the seriousness of the situation. He bit at Kumagoro's ears while laying everything out in full detail.

"And all of it was my idea. Hope your not mad Shuichi." To say the least, Shuichi and Yuki sat stunned, taking it all in.

…

"I thought of it all myself too! Well okay, maybe a little help from kumagoro but mostly my idea!" Ryuichi said happily and proudly waving around his kumagoro.

…awkward silence…

"But…_why exactly _would you do this?" Shuichi asked.

K leaned back against the wall, polishing his gun with ease as he gave an answer. "Nittle Grasper left big shoes for you to fill. What better way to do it then by this kind of stunt? Now almost every female if not around the world, in the country knows who you are, and well, what your favorite position is." To this response Shuichi turned bright pink.

…awkward silence…

"Well fuck…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And so, the month went by. The tape had reached its ultimate purpose; getting Shuichi's and Bad Luck's name out there.

But of course, Yuki and Shuichi were naturally pissed, and were out for balls and blood for quite some time. But as the days went by Yuki generally didn't seem to care much about it anymore, and had even secretly bought his own personal copy of his own personal moments for his own personal um…moving on-

Shuichi on the other hand, wasn't getting so much luck. No one would let the singer live it down. It was Hiro and Suguru's daily goal to remind Shuichi of the whole scenario, minute after minute. But of course, as a counter attack, Shuichi would always point to the rather large stain on the table and remind Suguru that doggy style came with consequences. Such as everyone knowing exactly what the 16-year-old had been doing with his boyfriend.

And of course, when Sakano sat down to eat his lunch on that very table, no one said anything to the oblivious producer. No one had the heart too.

Shuichi wanted revenge. Something to pin everyone's ass to the wall with.

And of course, having a male porn magazine, pictures and clips of all Hiro, Sakano, Tohma, K, Suguru and Tatsuha (Noriko and Ryuichi not included, Shuichi idolized them to much) mixed all together with photoshop, could be sweet, sweet revenge.

Shuichi took the liberty of taping each 10" by 10" pictures he had made himself, all over the NG building, leaving absolutely no trace. Everyone was horrified to say the least, walking into work the next day, to see such obscene pictures of 6 certain people, especially one of Tohma with Suguru bent over a table…

Oh revenge was so, so sweet.

Except for the death glares and the bullets Shuichi received to the head afterwards, he didn't like those too much.

But when the excitement had boiled down months later, Shuichi's thought himself satisfied. Nothing was funnier then good old photoshopin' pictures of your friends and co-workers. And just as Shuichi's thirst for blood had retreated almost entirely, he made…an odd yet extremely…"promotional" discovery.

"Ah Shuichi-kun, I left the Nittle Grasper video you wanted to borrow from me on the table. Careful with it, I recorded it ages ago." Tatsuha said, walking out the door with a wave.

"Oh thanks Tatsuha! I'll give it back to you next time you come to visit!" Shuichi said happily closing Yuki's apartment door.

"Which better be never…" Yuki mumbled, walking into his study with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

Shuichi sat excitedly in front of the big T.V. as close as possible, placing the videotape into the VCR (3). With a change of the channel, Shuichi was ready to watch Nittle Grasper goody ness for the next hour.

Except…it wasn't exactly…

"Oh Tatsuha Oh yes ah oh"

"Ah you're so tight Suguru…hn bend over farther more…"

Shuichi's eyes flew wide as he stare in shock at the display before him. Suguru had his shirt pushed up and pants pulled down, bent over a desk, while Tatsuha wore his clothing perfectly normal, except for his pants undone, as he pounded into Suguru over and over again.

"Oh yes Tatsuha! Harder, oh gods harder, harder!"

"What the FUCK are you watching Shuichi!"

A smirk on Shuichi's face grew, as he ignored Yuki's shout. Oh yes…Tatsuha had fucked this one up, giving Shuichi a recorded video of Suguru getting his brains fucked out by the monk himself.

Oh now Shuichi had Suguru by the balls. No more would the little punk _dare_ tease and poke fun day after day after day for his naughty fetish's and habits. Oh hell no.

R.E.V.E.N.G.E.

Smiling wickedly Shuichi pulled the tape out of the VCR player and waited for the next day.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

"Shindou-san! You're late _again_! We have work to do damn it! What's your excuse hm? Yuki-san was hungry and wanted a bite at you're edible thong?" Suguru said while standing angrily with hands on his hips, glaring at Shuichi. Hiro and K snickered quietly at the comment.

Shuichi however remained smiling happily as he held a tape high and proud and walked towards the T.V. Putting in the tape, he pressed play.

"Oh Tatsuha, your so big oooooh ah AH harder!"

"You like that don't yah you dirty little boy?"

"Oh don't tease, fuck me now damn it! Oh"

-click-

Shuichi turned the tape off and turned to his audiences of Hiro, K, Sakano, and Suguru. All of which were extremely red, and extremely stunned.

Slowly eyes crept to the keyboardist whose eyes were still glued to the T.V.

"Wow Suguru…nice maids dress…"

"So Tatsuha is as big as Yuki's? Hm, must run in the family…"

…

Shuichi looked at Suguru straight in the eyes.

"My, my Suguru, 8 straight hours. Well not exactly straight, but you get my point. Now tell me, do you have some kind of fetish for being bent over a table?"

The End

Oh my goodness. Did I just write that? Oh fuck I did. OO. XD Review.

No offense to all blondes. XD Im one myself!

I have no idea if NG has a movie department, just made it up now xD

Am I the only one that still _uses_ those damn things anymore? And…who the HELL makes Video's nowadays Oo…wow…


End file.
